The Secret of Bonnie and Clyde
by TheKatInAHat
Summary: What if they had a secret? One day, our favorite criminals came upon the body of Bonnie's childhood friend. She had a little girl. This is their story, and their secret. (Upping the rating because I'm super paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1- Lorraine

Chapter 1- Lorraine

Somewhere in Texas

Clyde's POV

A gunshot rang out. I stopped the car. Bonnie had stirred in my lap at the noise, and I was afraid she was having another one of her nightmares. I stroked her short red locks gently, ready to hold her if needed. Those bright blue eyes of hers slowly opened, and she smiled up at me.

"Why'd you stop baby?" I helped her sit up beside me.

"Did you hear the shot?"

"Yeah, baby, I did…" She stretched, and I couldn't resist the urge to poke her flat stomach. She giggled, "Hey.. Stop that.." I pulled her close to me, kissing her forehead gently. "We gonna go check it out?"  
>"Yeah Bon.. Let's go check it out." I started the car with her still in my arms. We drove towards the direction of the noise, and eventually pulled up at a house. My Bonnie paled.<p>

"Oh my god.." She whispered.  
>"Babe, what is it?" She shook her head as I stopped the car. Before I could take her hand she leaped out of her seat, the most horrified expression on her face. She ran into the house, and, after a moments silence, screamed, the most horrible, almost heartbroken scream. My stomach lurched at her scream, and I ran as fast as I could after her. "Bonnie!" I yelled. Silence. No… Not my Bonnie… Not my baby.. I raced through the open door. She was standing, but slowly sinking to her knees directly in front of the dead body in front of her. She knew the blonde woman on the floor, a gunshot wound to her head.<p>

"Lorraine…" I heard her whisper brokenly. That was too much, if she started crying, I wouldn't be able to handle that. I quickly went to her side, wrapping one of my arms around her.

"Who is she, sugar?" I asked gently. Her chin quivered, a tear slipping down her pale cheek. She looked up at me.

"Her name was Lorraine, she was my best friend.." She said, beginning to cry. I pulled her onto my lap and held her tight, trying to tune out her sobs. Sobs that broke my heart each time they wracked her body.

"Shh.. Shh, baby.. Please…" I would do anything to see her smile… Anything in the world.

"She has a little girl, Clyde…" She said softly, bringing her head out of my chest, "Her name's Emma.. Lorraine named her after my momma… She was my best friend in West Dallas, before I met you of course.." That brought a smile to my face. I lifted her chin gently, wiping her tears with my thumb.

"After your momma, sugar?" She nodded, then gasped, a bright smile lighting up her face as an idea popped into that pretty little head. Now, remember when I said I'd do anything to see her smile?

"Clyde, can Emma stay with us?" Anything, except that. I shook my head,

"No. No, Bonnie. She can't stay with us." The smile faded from her face… Well shit.

"Baby, please? She's twelve years old, it ain't like she's a baby… She won't cause trouble Clyde.." She stuck out her lower lip, batting those baby blues. Oh no… Not the puppy-dog eyes.. Don't make eye contact Barrow. "Baby… Please.." I sighed, defeated.

"Alright, Bonnie.." She threw her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you.." She whispered into my ear. "Her daddy died before she was even born… Momma and I helped raise her." I kissed her cheek softly, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"How much older then you was Lorraine?"

"She was… 21 when I married Roy, so… 6 years." I nodded.

"So Emma knows you?"

"She used to call me Aunt Bonnie…" She said with that smile that made my innards melt. I leaned forward until our lips touched. "I love you, baby.."

"I love you more, Bonnie.." She giggled,

"Never.." I chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2- Waiting

Hey everybody! Just thought I'd post two days in a row because I can.. Hope you enjoy! As always, read and review! ~Kat

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Waiting<p>

Bonnie's POV

We drove to the back of the house to wait for Emma. I sat with my head against Clyde's shoulder, humming softly. Eventually, he gazed down at me, those chocolate colored eyes diled with love and adoration. My god, how I loved that man.

"Whatcha singin', Bonnie?"

"Somethin' I heard on the radio before we left the cabin this mornin'…" I put my feet on one of his thighs. You would've thought I'd taken my dress off by the way he reacted. His whole face lit up in this huge grin, and he scooped me up and set me on his lap, wrapping both arms around me. I couldn't help but sigh happily. He chuckled, rubbing my back gently as I snuggled into his chest, suddenly feeling as if I could cry again. The pain of seeing my best friend dead in her own home welling up inside of me. God, it hurt. I felt my eyes fill with tears again, but I couldn't cry. It hurt him when I did, and I couldn't bear his pain. I started shaking, burying my head into his chest. I felt him wince beneath me, one hand moving from my back to my head.

"It's okay, Bonnie…" He said sadly into my ear as he stroked my hair gently. "You can cry, honey, I'm right here, it's alright." I could feel his arms tighten around me as sobs wracked my body. He and I sat there, me crying and him holding me tight. I don't know how long the two of us sat there like that, but eventually he started humming softly into my ear, a melody I hadn't heard before. It didn't have words, yet, but it calmed me down nonetheless. He sighed in relief as my sobs finally slowed, and we continued to hold one another tightly. "I love you, Bonnie.." He said softly, rocking as he cradled me in his arms. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from my lips.

"I love you more, Clyde."

"Well, I love you most." We both laughed.

"Dammit, I thought you were gonna say 'never'!"

"Nope, 'cause I will ALWAYS love you more, Bonnie Elizabeth Parker." I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Always?" He lightly kissed my nose.

"Always." I heard Emma's voice then, and the color drained from my cheeks. How was I going to do this? I looked up at him. He took my hand in both of his and kissed my knuckles gently. "I'll be right beside you, baby.." I cupped my cheek in his, kissing him gently.

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3- Momma

Hey guys, me again! I know I'm getting behind again, but with exams coming up and everything, I'm going to fall waaaaay behind for a while. So sorry! I hope you like this new chapter of TSOB&C! ~Kat

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Momma<p>

Emma's POV

"Bye, Em!"

"Bye, Laurie!" My best friend, Lauren grinned. She'd read Little Women so many times, she preferred to be called Laurie instead of Lauren, who knows why.. I walked down the long driveway. I had hoped that day, that momma would be home early from work. It was always so much more fun when I wasn't alone. The door was open, which wasn't normal. A familiar figure stands in the doorway, her blue eyes sad. Blue eyes… Red hair..

"Aunt Bonnie?" I ran into her open arms. She held me tightly, really tightly. It was then I knew something wasn't right.

"Hey, Emma.." I looked up, she was crying, I'd never seen her cry before.

"Aunt Bonnie, what's wrong? What's goin' on?" She looked down at me.

"Emma," she sighed, "your momma's dead…" What?! No! I ran inside, and stopped where I stood.

"Momma." I managed to choke out. I heard Bonnie take a few steps towards me, but some man held her back. I heard her start crying again. I looked at my mother, barely aware of the fact that I was singing slowly to my knees. Bonnie raced to my side, catching me in her arms as I fell. "Who… Who did this..?"

"I don't know baby.. Clyde and I heard the shots and came to check it out." So that's Clyde Barrow. Bonnie held my head against her shoulder, rocking me in her thin, yet strong arms. I couldn't cry, not then. I just sat in Bonnie's arms, staring at the bullet hole in momma's head. Clyde came up behind us, massaging Bonnie's shoulders.

"What am I gonna do..?" I felt Bonnie stiffen as I said this, her arms tightening around me.

"You're gonna come live with us… If you want." I looked up at her, somehow managing a small smile.

"Aunt Bonnie, I'd love to!"

"Good, and you don't have to call me aunt Bonnie anymore.. You can just call me Bonnie. Or, if you want, momma." I shook my head.

"No. I'm not gonna call you momma, not yet."

"And that's alright.." She kissed my forehead, making me feel five years old again. I stood up, going to my room to get a few things.

"I'm not gonna be involved in any of those robberies y'all pull, am I?" I could hear them both laugh.

"No, sweet girl!" Bonnie said between giggles. I picked up my blue blanket that Grandma Emma knitted for me when I was born. Grandma Emma is Bonnie's momma, but she treated me like one of her grandkids anyways. I hadn't seen her since the last time momma and I went to West Dallas. I grabbed my teddy bear, Bethie, from my bed and pushed her into my suitcase, along with a nightgown and a few dresses. I walked down the stairs. I had just become the daughter of Bonnie Parker.


	4. Chapter 4- Shock

Heyyo! Kat again! Enjoy this new chapter of The Secret of Bonnie and Clyde! ~Kat

* * *

><p>Ch. 4- Shock<p>

Bonnie's POV

Emma was clearly in shock. She sat curled in the backseat of the car, staring off into space. While Em was upstairs, Clyde and I had buried Lorraine. I had cried a little more in the process, and when he had finished, he had held me. She was waiting on the couch when we walked back in. I took the little girl close, stroking her short, brown curls. I led her out to the car and set her in the backseat, which is where she stayed. I know that Clyde wasn't very happy about Emma being with us, I could tell by the look on his face. I reached over and took the hand not on the steering wheel, watching Emma curl up into a ball, the blanket momma made her wrapped around her.

"Clyde?" I whispered.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I get in back with Emma?" He nodded.

"Yeah, sugar. Go right on ahead, lemme stop the car.." He pulled into a ditch, and I hopped out and climbed in the back with her.

"Emma?"

"Hi, Bonnie.." She sat up and I sat down, and patted my lap. She laid her head down onto it.

"Honey, you can sit on it if you'd like.." I heard her giggle softly as she sat up and curled into my lap. Her head found my shoulder, and my arms wrapped around her to hold her close. I could see Clyde smiling in the rear-view mirror, and I couldn't help but smile back, winking at him. I heard him chuckle and I giggled softly in return. Emma squirmed in my lap, and my arms tightened around her. We drove until we reached a motel, and Clyde gently lifted her from my arms before we went inside. He laid her down on the bed, a soft, sweet smile on his face as he brushed a curl from her face. He might not've been real happy that she was here with us, but man, he would've made a damn good father. The way he looked at that little girl, our little girl, melted my heart. My hand ran across my lower stomach. I wanted a child.. So badly it hurt. But, if I did get pregnant, I couldn't help with the robberies and such. And besides, I don't even think we could get pregnant. Clyde and I had tried. It had worked, once… For about five months, then I lost it. Clyde had held me as I miscarried our baby in the car, held me as I cried for days afterwards. I had a little bump and everything… We'd felt it kick. I still woke up crying about all the blood, in fact, I had had a nightmare just the night before. Clyde glanced up at me, and his soft smile turned into a worried frown.


	5. Chapter 5- Clara Grace

**Hi everybody! OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT! I have a fangirl! AN OFFICIAL FANGIRL!**

**Bonnie: Congratulations sweetheart!**

**Me: THANK YOU! Therefore, I dedicate this chapter of TSoB&C to my Fangirl, Stella! Thanks Stella! I know it's super duper short, so I think I'll post TWO today!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Clara Grace<p>

Clyde's POV

Bonnie's hand was on her stomach, and I could see those tears filling her eyes. She was thinking about the baby. I stood up, walking over to her.

"Bonnie," I said softly, gently lifting her hand from her flat stomach. I stroked her cheek, a soft sigh coming from me as she turned her pain filled eyes up into mine. "I know, baby… I know.." She fell into my arms, taking a deep, shuddering breath before breaking down into my shoulder. I picked her up, laying her down into our bed. For a moment, she buried her head in her hands, sobbing so hard the bed shook. I laid down beside her and took her thin, shaking frame into my arms. "I know, baby…" I whispered into her ear as she sobbed into my chest, her whole frame shaking with those sobs that just broke my heart into shatters. I held her tightly to my chest, stroking her hair. My poor Bonnie, she wanted that baby so badly… When we'd lost it, we were on our way back from Dallas, seeing our folks and telling them that Bonnie was expecting. She'd started bleeding, a little, than a lot. She'd panicked. The baby girl came out, and Bonnie had just stared at her, then she started to cry. I had held her, like I was holding her now. Poor baby… My poor baby.. I'd wanted the baby too. I was so excited the first time she'd kicked.. My hand was on Bonnie's little belly. I remember the little nudge against my palm coming from the bump, the look of pure joy on Bonnie's face when she felt it inside her. I held her tighter, burying my face into her red curls, mourning the loss of our baby girl, our Clara Grace…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew.. *wipes a tear away* the feels were strong with that one, eh? Oh trust me, it gets worse.. Oh, you want a spoiler? Nope, sorry.. Hehehe.. I'm so evil..**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: So.. You're saying I DO own you two?**

**Bonnie: For the last time, baby, NO.**

**Me: *mutters a string of curse words***

**Bonnie: *eyebrows raise* Whoa.. Easy there on the language, hon..**

**Me: Sorry, Bon..**

**Emma: Hey, Kat!**

**Me: Yes, Emma?**  
><strong>Emma: You own me..<strong>

**Me: Yes, dear. I know.**


	6. Chapter 6- Nightmare

**Hey guys! Yes, I do know I'm posting two in one day, but I'm super bored, and you guys didn't get much in that last chapter! So, I'm giving you another one! Enjoy! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Ch 6- Nightmare<p>

Emma's POV

"Momma?!" I shouted. I was in this big room, all alone. A trickle of red slid across the white tile floor. No. I ran towards the source and tripped over something. Someone was shaking me, but there was no one there. I looked at what I had tripped over, and almost passed out. It was momma. My eyes snapped open, and someone's arms wound around my shoulders.

"Shh.. Shh, Emma.." The person rocked me, I was almost sure it was momma.

"M-momma…?" I sobbed into her shoulder. I felt her wince slightly, heard her sigh deeply.

"No, baby… It's Bonnie.." I clung to her, sobbing. "Shh, it's okay, sweet girl.. I'm here.. I'm right here.." She rocked me still, but I wouldn't go to sleep. No way was that gonna happen. I couldn't have another nightmare. "What was it about, Emma?"

"Momma.." Her arms tightened around me, and I finally let myself cry. Not because of the dream, but because of momma.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ughh… I know, super short again.. Sorry.. I'll have the next chapter posted whenever I'm free!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Nope. Don't own Bonnie and Clyde.. *le sigh* I do own Emma, though.**


	7. Chapter 7- Promise Made

**Well, here we go again! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I know it's super short, again.. So this might be another two chapter day! Read and review, as usual.. ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7- Promise Made<p>

Bonnie's POV

Emma sobbed into my chest, and I held her tightly. Funny, less than four hours ago, Clyde and I had lay like this. She eventually stopped crying, but still had her head laying on my shoulder as I stroked her hair. Silently, in my mind and in my heart, I promised Lorraine that I'd always be there for Emma, I'd always keep her safe from harm.

"You think you could go back to sleep, baby?" I asked her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. she shook her head, fear in her deep brown eyes. I felt Clyde lay beside me.

"Hey, Emma.. I'm real sorry 'bout your momma.." He said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Clyde.." She whispered.

"We want you to know that we're gonna do everythin' in our power to keep you safe, okay?"  
>"Okay," she yawned, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay awake.<p>

"Sleep, sweet girl.." I whispered, tucking a dark curl behind her ear. I felt him kiss my cheek.

"You pretty thing, you.." He murmured into my ear, kissing just below it. I couldn't repress my soft giggle, and Emma looked up, those big brown eyes so sad. I stopped giggling,

"Oh, Em…" I said softly, pulling her closer.

"I miss her, Bonnie.." She whimpered, burying her face into my shoulder. Clyde's arms wrapped around both of us, and I looked up at him. Those dark eyes were as sad as mine probably were.

"I know, baby.." I said into her ear. "I'm here.. I'm right here." I stroked her dark curls, humming a song my momma taught me. I couldn't remember the words, but the old melody stuck around. Her eyes slowly closed, a small, sad smile on her lips. I held her closer, Clyde's heart beating against my shoulder blade, it was always a comfort to me, just feeling his heart beating. His lips pressed to my temple gently.

"I'm gonna go on back to bed, sugar, you gonna stay with her?" He whispered.

"Yeah, baby. She's already sleepin', don't wanna wake her.." I whispered back, turning slightly to kiss him. "Night, baby.. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Never.." He kissed me gently again,

"Always." He slid himself out from underneath me, kissing my cheek a final time before going back to the other bed. I watched Emma sleep for quite some time, then fell asleep myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww… Bonnie's a good mom…**

**Bonnie: Thanks, sugar cube..**

**Me: Anytime, girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: Nope… Don't own it.. I do know someone who's met Frank Wildhorn, though.. Psst, hi Stella! *waves***


	8. Chapter 8- Sweet Dreams

**This may actually turn into a three chapter day, I dunno…**

**Bonnie: Kat, shouldn't you be studying?**

**Me: Umm… M-maybe…?**

**Bonnie: *evil Bonnie Parker glare***

**Me: Y'know, with those dazzling blue eyes, that doesn't really work.. Neither does you trying to do the duck face..**

**Bonnie: *scowls* Well, aren't we sassy today..**

**Me: You know me, a regular sass wagon..**

**Bonnie: Oh, amen, hon..**

**Me: Anywho, on with the next chapter of TSoB&C! There's a lot of sweet Clyde fluff in this chapter.. I love fluff. Especially Clyde fluff. As always, read and review! ~Kat**

* * *

><p>Ch 8- Sweet Dreams<p>

Clyde's POV

As soon as I was sure they both were asleep, I tiptoed over to the bed, wincing as it squeaked as I slid down onto it. If there was one thing I loved to do, it was

watch my Bonnie sleep. She always got the most peaceful look on her face. I pulled the cover up over her shoulder, tucking them under Emma's chin so she

could breathe. Damn.. Bonnie was a good momma. I remember the night before we had lost the baby… We'd been in a hotel not unlike this one, Bonnie had laid

on her back, her swollen stomach barely visible in the moonlight. The moon shone in through the window, almost as if it was a spotlight on that little baby

bump. Bonnie always loved that spotlight, and it was almost ironic, how the moon shown on her belly.. I had put my hand on the little rounded thing, pulling

back the covers and inching Bonnie's nightgown up to expose her stomach. I had blown on my hand to warm it, didn't wanna wake the hormonal beast. Just

kidding, I loved her even when she was moody and hormonal.. I laid my hand flat on it, smiling as the baby moved inside of her. I stroked the hard little bump

gently, tracing patterns on it with my fingers, chuckling as the baby followed my hand. When Bonnie had found out we were pregnant, neither of us were too

happy. Stressed about the laws hunting us down, raising a baby on the run.. But in that moment, I desperately wanted that baby kicking around inside of

Bonnie. I loved the way she looked at her bump whenever the baby kicked, loved the way she LOOKED, itty bitty on top, those skinny little legs, then the belly

sticking out like a sore thumb. It made me laugh, remembering what she looked like. They both stirred when I did, and I not-so-silently cursed myself for

actually laughing aloud. I moved closer to them, wrapping an arm around Bonnie's little waist. Her cheek was rested on top of Emma's head, a soft, sweet look

on her face.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl.." I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwwww! I want one. No, really. Can I have a Clyde Barrow for Christmas?**

**DISCLAIMER: Bonnie: No, she doesn't own either of us. But sometimes, I wish she did. She'd put that musical back on Broadway so fast no one would have time to blink!**

**Me: Damn straight.**


	9. Chapter 9- Wonder

**Holy crap! I'm so sorry, loyal readers! I've been SO busy as of late, with Christmas, and New Years, and classes… But, I'm back for good now! Thanks for reading, and enjoy! - TheKatInTheHat**

* * *

><p>Ch 9- Wonder<p>

Emma's POV

I was squished between Bonnie and Clyde. I was the first one awake, apparently, and wiggled out from Bonnie's grip around me.

"Free at last.." I muttered, stretching the kinks from my body. Everyone used to tell me that I had an unhealthy obsession with butterflies, and it was pretty

true. Every time I saw one, I had to go chase it down. After my morning stretch, I looked back at the bed. "Aww.." I mumbled, looking at the two of them. Since

I had broken free, Clyde's arms had fully wrapped around Bonnie, and her arms around him. Her head was on his chest, and one of his hands was on her

shoulder, his thumb moving slowly back and forth across it. They looked so in love.. It was like that picture momma had in her underwear drawer, the one I

wasn't supposed to look at, but I always did. It was a picture of my mother and father, taken around 4 months before I was born. Momma's hand was on her

stomach, on me. Then there was another one, with both of their hands on me, well, where I was anyways. They looked to be laughing, I must've been kicking or

something, daddy's lips were pressed to momma's cheek. I looked out of the window and saw a butterfly, and of course, I couldn't help my wonder, and ran out

the door, still in my nightgown. I kept the hotel in my sights as I chased down the fluttering creature, most likely looking like a crazed lunatic, jumping up and

down. It didn't hit me until I was far away from the hotel that either Bonnie or Clyde would be waking soon, and if it was Bonnie, she'd panic. I grudgingly gave

up chasing the butterfly, and ran back, my bare feet smacking the already roasting pavement. I peeked inside the window, they were both still asleep, thank

god. The door squeaked when I opened it, which led to a string of soft curses that my momma would be appalled of. My feet, which were still wet from the

grass, but hot on the bottom from the pavement, were covered in grass, so I sat on the spare bed to dust them off. Bonnie mumbled in her sleep, turning over.

Some small, insane part of my mind decided to play a cruel prank on the two, so I went to hide in the closet, trying not to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, folks, there we have it! Sorry it took so long, I'll try and be more consistent with my updating. Thank you for your patience!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Bonnie: You're forgettin' something….**

**Me: I am..? OH, right.. I don't own Bonnie and Clyde… *sad Tigger face again***

**Bonnie: Aww..**


End file.
